borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DamianDavis
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:King mong.png page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 05:20, 4 October 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' About the Damned Cowboy We already have a page for it. Just so you know. CrackLawliet (talk) 03:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : Noted. Why is the page's full title "Sir Hammerlock's Damned Cowboy" when "Sir Hammerlock's" is a prefix for the "Damned Cowboy"? Certainly explains why I didn't find the page. : Because it's a fixed prefix. Generally prefixes are a variable, in this case it's locked onto the item. CrackLawliet (talk) 03:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC) question I thought I would ask you about something. I noticed you are getting extremely fed up with something and I dont want to cause any more frustration but the note you left (as well as other users undo summary) on the 20% cooler page is that the trivia is found on the reference page already. I was wondering about this because it is not against the trivia policy (i have been trying to figure out this wiki's policy on trivia since things seem so inconsistant on trivia sections) to have trivia reference on both the skill and reference pages. Is there a community forum on the subject that has other rules? I did look at the BL2 trivia reference page but did not find it (it is huge and I didnt take the time). Like I said, I am not trying to cause you more frustration, just trying to figure it out. Trig Anomaly (talk) 04:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :You are absolutely correct, insofaras you go. The trivia policy here is... loosely followed, leading to more issues of consistency and enforcement than anyone would like. I think it has something to do with a technicality separating "references" from other "trivia," but I don't really understand it. :All's that I do know is that evidently there has been a great deal of discussion about Gaige's MLP references, 20% Cooler in particular among them. I wasn't present for all this talk, but the outcome was the undo side of the edit war you've discovered. Wanting to keep track of actual updates to the Gaige pages, it does get wearisome when all update notices refer to the same few edits being done and undone. :At any rate, no harm done mate. I'm just trying drawing the admins' attention to it so we can have done with it once and for all. Sorry if I seemed a bit harsh, it really wasn't my intention. Cheers, DamianDavis (talk) 05:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::trivia(l) references are a barely tolerated aspect of this wiki. they cannot be confirmed, unless glaringly obvious, and, in a wikia dedicated to confirmed fact, they tend to be troll bait and edit war tinder. however, trivia references were demanded by the community. therefore trivia sections are highly regulated. or rather, the people that highly regulate them are... loosely regulated. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 06:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I can't find any discussion anywhere. If locking pages is the "answer" then maybe the question should be readdressed by the community. No harm, no foul. Trig Anomaly (talk) 08:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :please see Talk:20%25_Cooler for resolution. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 08:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC)